Running Into You
by theboyandgirlwhowaited
Summary: Ann M. Martin never explains exactly how Stacey and Claudia meet, and if she has, I haven’t read it yet. So I’m making my own version. I know, the title stinks. One-shot, NON-SLASH!


**Running Into You**

**By Queen Lucy of Narnia**

**Summary: **Ann M. Martin never explains exactly how Stacey and Claudia meet, and if she has, I haven't read it yet. So I'm making my version. I know, the title stinks. One-shot, NON-SLASH!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Babysitter's Club. But wouldn't that be nice…

Claudia sighed as she shut her locker door, shifting her books to the left side of her hip. It was the second day of seventh grade, and she wasn't too happy about that. Claudia wasn't exactly the best student, and it didn't help that her older sister was a complete genius.

Claudia adjusted her top. It was a tight blue shirt with black buttons down the front with black overalls over it and white Keds (you know, the shoes?) with neon green laces. Her earrings were blue buttons that she had made herself. This morning she had thought it was nice and hip, but right now she was having second thoughts. School made her negative, sometimes.

Sighing again, she walked down the hall, glancing out the window. It was a beautiful autumn day out there, and Claudia found herself wishing she was younger and could have recess again…

_Slam! _Claudia shrieked as she slammed into someone. She immediately turned her head forward to see who it was. It was a girl, but she didn't recognize her. Odd. She knew pretty much everyone at school. Perhaps she was new…

"Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry!" The girl blurted out. Claudia noticed that the girl's stuff and fallen, and so had hers.

"Oh, it's not your fault. It's mine. I should've watched where I was going." Claudia bent down and picked up her stuff, and then handed the girl's stuff to her.

"Thanks." The girl blushed. Claudia straightened up, and the girl's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Wow, nice outfit! And I love your earrings! Where'd you get them?"

_Maybe my outfit isn't too bad after all,_ Claudia thought, smiling slightly. "Um, actually, I made these earrings." She blushed slightly.

"Wow, you have SERIOUS talent." The girl said, still looking surprised.

Claudia smiled sheepishly, and it was then that she noticed the other girl's outfit. It was a white shirt with a black button-down vest with sequined silver buttons. She also wore tight black Capri's and black boots. Her earrings were silver and dangly, and her hair was curled. "Your outfit isn't so bad, yourself," she commented. "Very sophisticated."

It was the other girl's turn to blush. "Thanks." She smiled.

"So, who are you? I don't think we've met before." Claudia asked.

"No, I just moved here from New York City," the girl replied.

Claudia looked surprised. "New York City? I'd love to go there. I've heard it's an amazing place."

The girl nodded. "It is." She said. "It has the best shops there."

"Probably better than boring old Stoneybrook," Claudia rolled her eyes and adjusted her top again.

"Actually, I kind of like the quiet. Back in New York City you get kind of tired of the cars beeping every second, even at midnight."

"I guess that could be kind of tiring," Claudia admitted. "So, what's your name?"

"Stacey McGill." Stacey replied. "You?"

"Claudia Kishi." Claudia replied.

Stacey smiled. "Well it was nice meeting you, Claudia." She started to walk away, but Claudia turned around and grabbed her shoulder. "Hey. You wanna sit at lunch with me today?"

Stacey beamed. "Sure! Thanks!"

Claudia smiled back. "No problem. I'll meet you by the salad bar."

"Great! See you then!" Stacey walked away.

"See you!" Claudia called after her, and then turned the opposite direction.

For Claudia, this day was actually turning out pretty good.

**A/N: **So, my first BSC fic! PLEASE review! Even if I get only 2 reviews that'd be fine. Oh, and sorry about the fashion thing. I just kinda copied what Ann M. Martin says about their outfits in the book. I really know NOTHING about fashion. *Blushes*


End file.
